joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
JBW: Crisis On Infinite Wikis
WIP Summary JBW: Crisis On Infinite Wikis is a 20 part story arc focusing on the JBW users trying to defeat Negative Ryukama before he destroys everything and nothing forever. Episodes Episode 1: Thotslayer vs Christian Higdon Episode 2: Crabwhale vs Carlos Episode 2.5: Errorsaness vs Carlos Episode 3: The T-Series wiki Errorsaness and PublicMinority87 vs Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious and Yellowpig10 Episode 4: T Series wiki TheDarkSide857 vs Alexcar3000 Episode 5: MaxForward vs T-Series wiki TheDarkSide857 Episode 5.5: Onte vs Christian Higdon Episode 6: Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious vs Onte, Lord of Memes aka not feeling so good Episode 6.5: Orror vs Dark (Rematch from debate thread 8) Episode 7: TNOA and TOCOJBWA vs Aleverse and Undertaleverse Episode 7.5: Holyhotsauce and Alexcar3000 vs Yellowpig10 and Uselessnoob245 Episode 8: Public vs Carlos Episode 8.5: Yellow vs Onte Episode 9: Yellowpig10 vs TheDarkSide857 Episode 10: The Gokupocalypse (Every JBW Goku vs. Everyone Else In JBW) Episode 10.5: The Sanspocalypse (Every JBW Sans vs Everyone else in JBW) Episode 11: The Spectral Destroyers Arrive (Spectral Destroyers vs Everyone else in JBW) Episode 12: Spectral Destroyer Fusion (CHEGAOD vs Everyone else in JBW) Episode 13: THOTSLAYER vs Crabwhale vs TheDarkSide857 vs MaxForward vs Public Episode 13.5: THOTSLAYER vs Crabwhale rematch Episode 14: Rodri "Dante" vs Crabwhale Epsiode 15: Onte -Lord of memes, THOTSLAYER, Yellowpig10, MaxForward, Errorsaness, TheDarkside857, PublicMinority87 and Alexcar3000 vs Shrimpdolphin Episode 15.5: Ultra Instinct Crabwhale vs Negative Ryukama Episode 16: Copetwo vs. Negative Ryukama Episode 17: Copeten vs. Negative Ryukama Episode 18: True Power MaxForward vs Negative Ryukama Episode 19: Ryukama vs Negative Ryukama GRAND FINALE: The Internet vs Negative Ryukama Episode threads Episode 1: (Completed) -Inconclusive Episode 2: (Completed) -Crabwhale won Episode 2.5: (Completed) -Orror won Episode 3: (Completed) -Inconclusive Episode 4: (Completed) -Alex won Episode 5: (Completed) -Max won Episode 5.5: (Completed) -Inconclusive Episode 6: (Completed) - Inconclusive Episode 6.5: (Completed) -Inconclusive Episode 7: (Completed) -Aleverse and Undertale won Episode 7.5: (?) -TAKEOVER Episode 8: (Completed) Episode 8.5: (Conpleted) (Draw) Episode 9: (Completed) (Draw) Episode 10: (Completed) (Users Won) Episode 10.5: (Completed) (Users and Memes won) Episode 11: (Completed) (Users won) Episode 12: (Completed) (Users won) Episode 13: (Completed) (All in reality versions, THOTSLAYER won via time gem) Episode 13.5: (Completed) (Crabwhale won) Episode 15: (Completed) Users who don't want to be in it Note: If you don't want to be in it and rather make threads of It or watch add your name here MLPlover2011 Ikereviews (don't care at all) Lord Dark Goose Seol404 (I really couldn't care less about this) Vegeta Doll (Too powerful via Boundary Manipulation) Goosethehonker (I make the threads and watch this amazing series) Christian Higdon Uselessnoob245 Zevnithy li Zevnigirusu (Too overpowered via Uncancelable Omni-Blocker) Characters Crabwhale: The Main Protagonist Negative Ryukama: The Main Antagonist Yellowpig10: Crabwhale's best friend (?) Thotslayer: Another one of Crabwhale's best friends MaxForward: Another hero Supercalifragilisticexpalidocious: Some neutral lizard Carlos: Was evil but is currently an anti-hero Errorsaness: ???Neutral character???? (excpect possible switching sides) Alexcar3000: ??? TheDarkSide857: ??? PublicMinority87: Brainwashed hero Gallery Episode1.png|Episode 1 Episode 2.png|Episode 2 VS.jpg|Episode 3 Episode 4.png|Episode 4 Episode 10.5.png|Episode 10.5 Episode 11.jpg|Episode 11 Category:MaxForward's Profiles Category:WIP Category:JBW Mythos Category:Joke Battles Wiki Category:GmW Mythos Category:Internet Category:Memes Category:Stories Category:Youtube Category:YouTube Category:We'll just call it a collab